


A Very Mollry December

by littleweedwrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hoopstan, Mollry, background Johnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleweedwrites/pseuds/littleweedwrites
Summary: This is all my ficlet prompts from this great list!Some of them follow on. I’ll figure it out as I go along. Posting on here from mobile!This is my AU where Molly and Mary live and all is fluffy and shiney. John and Sherlock get mentions and may appear.





	1. Pouting and Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Half soaked is slang for feeling slow, not synonymous with damp as it suggests. (From ‘soak’ colloquialism for being drunk)

Molly willed her eyes to stay open. Working late was always a chore. Working late on a Saturday was a pain in the arse. And she was working late because the morgue was positively busy; which on balance was alright for her (overtime; useful before Christmas) not so good for her ‘clients’. Greg Lestrade had been in just half an hour ago, getting photos of a body for Sherlock; who’d picked up the ‘flu but, had insisted on still working a case from bed, much to John’s chagrin. Good job that man had his own loving doctor on call who could keep him out of mischief.

Bed. Molly vaguely recalled getting out of her own some fourteen hours earlier, leaving the bright blonde head of her girlfriend just peaking out of the covers. She’d resisted fluffing the pale wavy locks knowing she’d have woken a veritable monster. Mary had worked her own late shift the night before and wouldn’t thank anyone for being up before 8am. Molly had kindly left her the second chocolate pastry from the packet and slipped out just gone 7.  


Now Molly was wishing she’d eaten that damned croissant. Mary had been silent all day, not responding to any texts, and all of Molly‘s calls being diverted to voicemail. Molly knew it was the downside of Mary’s ‘job’, that sometimes she had loose ends to tie up meaning she was too busy to be bothered, but Molly was tired and hungry dammit and all god will that she had felt towards Mary this morning had evaporated.  


Molly finally finished with the last form she needed to file made her way bone weary to the staff room to hang up her lab-coat, and grab her bag and anorak. It looked like it was frosty out, and she was glad she’d thought to remember her scarf and gloves. Making sure she was properly wrapped up she made her way out of the hospital.  
She was just about to start walking towards her bus stop when there was a familiar wolf whistle from her left.  


“Does your girlfriend know you’re out this late?”  


“Does she care?!” Molly turned on Mary, who was leaning against the bonnet of a black sports car, unable to keep the anger and hint of worry out of her voice. 

“Where the f- where have you been all day? You know I-” Molly’s breath hitched slightly as she trailed off, and she felt a traitorous tear escape and slip down her cheek.  


“I thought, you’d gone off me or… something had gone wrong at work.”  


“No, you daft sausage. I was just getting paid. Get in.” Mary opened the passenger door of the car with a flourish.  


“Into that car?” Molly was still perplexed and exhausted, but frustration at Mary was quickly ebbing upon seeing her cheeky face, and god had she missed those strong arms today.  


“No… I thought you could walk home. Yes, this car. I said I was being paid didn’t I? S’why I was so busy, today. Had to make all the right choices.”  


“It’s yours?” It all suddenly clicked for Molly. This was her payment, or what Mary had done with her payment. Either way they now owned a sports car!  


“Oh god, Molly. Get in!”  


Finally convinced, and beyond caring about the details Molly climbed into the passenger seat, and was instantly comfortable. Heated seats, heaven after uncomfortable lab stools. Whilst Molly luxuriated, Mary had started the engine and was already reversing the car with expert ease.  


“I’m taking you for something to eat. You’re half soaked. Any preferences?”  


“Surprise me,” Molly said genuinely, all past ills forgiven. “I trust you.”  


“Then I know exactly what you want.”  


And so it was that Molly and Mary found themselves at well known drive through coffee shop sharing a panini, muffin and laughing about their crazy days over two peppermint hot chocolates, their hearts and bodies warmed by good food and even better company.


	2. Cold hands, Warm hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Cold/Cozy from #sherlock december prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for 2nd through 5th are coming but prompt 2 has held prompt 3 hostage and denied work on 4 and 5! I’ll catch up at the weekend!

“FUCKING hell!” Molly squealed as Mary got joined her on the sofa where she’d been watching tv, and placed an icy arm around her shoulders. “You’re FREEZING Mare, where have you been to get that cold?” 

“I just haven’t warmed up from work, Molls, despite the ride home. I was sitting in that bleeding warehouse for five hours and my mark never- Never mind you don’t want to hear about my shitty day. How was yours?”

“The usual; Sherlock pestering me for some intestines. Then he was back later to look at some body Greg wanted him to see, with John this time, so I asked him how the intestines were… of course John went nuts, you know how he hates Sherlock keeping body parts in the fridge, especially bowels, and Mr Holmes had insisted they were something else.”

“I’d have loved to have seen his face, I bet it was a picture. Sad I missed it now…”

“I think I might have left my phone recording some video on my desk. Should I go and make you a hot drink and send it to the TV so we can watch it? They both do go on a bit. It’s HILARIOUS.“

“Molly Hooper, I love you.”

“And I love you, Mary Morstan.” Molly kissed Mary on the forehead as she grabbed the afghan off the back of the sofa. “Now take this blanket, I’ll go make you a tea, and then we can laugh at your ex and his husband. In a completely non offensive and friendly way, of course.”

“Sounds perfect and cosy…”  



	3. A Special Surprise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary shops for Molly’s birthday. To fulfil the prompt for 2 Wish list/Shopping

Mary was bordering on stressed. Why on earth did Molly have to have a birthday so close to Christmas that shopping was nearly impossible? In fairness, she could have just bought something online using Molly's wish list and be done with it, but Mary thought that this year it was high time to get Molly something special.

At least she had skills at weaving in and out of crowds with ease, years of working incognito and avoiding other agents had gifted her the sense of moving with the herd and getting to her destination quickly, no matter how annoyed she got at the busyness.

Finally, she made it to the side street she wanted and turned off into an arcade, it was one of those places filled with kitsch little shops selling trinkets and gifts, and a couple designer boutiques, and restaurants. The shop she wanted was a small jewellers opposite a cafe they had come to during the summer with some of Molly’s friends. Everyone, especially Meena had been raving about their strawberry and Pimm’s cheesecake so of course they’d all managed to get together one Saturday to try it. It had absolutely been as good as promised, and Mary smiled at the memory of Molly dressed in a beautiful navy blue summer dress covered in a rainbow of tiny roses, her hair pulled into a stylish bun, except the entire pulled together ensemble was ruined by a smear of cheesecake across her cheek where she’d missed her mouth laughing at a story Mary had been telling. Instead, she’d looked adorable and Mary had wet a napkin with an ice cube and used it to wipe off Molly’s face.

Afterwards, they’d browsed in the windows of the shops and Molly had delighted over the jewellery in the window of this particular place, all handmade and delicate, as beautiful as Molly herself. It was then Mary had made her mind up to ask her, but she knew she’d have to wait for the right time, which was now. Pushing open the shop door, she slipped inside.

Their was a light floral scent in the air, Mary recognised it as a perfume that Molly sometimes favoured, definitely a good sign that the shop assistant wearing it; a cheery dark haired Welsh girl who was just putting a necklace back into a display case; would be able would be able to help her.

She caught the young lady’s attention with her most winning smile.

“Are these all of your ruby rings?” Mary remembered those had caught Molly’s eye the most on their summer jaunt, and she always looked stunning in red.

“Er, I think so lovely. But I can certainly check.”

“Please...?” Mary subtly looked at her watch, enough for the woman to notice but not enough to be rude, hopeful that should make the transaction quick. The assistant swiped her keycard to open the security door and went to fulfil Mary’s request.

Whilst she was gone, Mary examined the rings currently on display, some of the settings were far too large and impractical, both for Molly's hands and her work. There were a few that would work, and Mary mentally shortlisted these but they still weren’t quite right.

The saleswoman shortly returned from the storeroom, carrying three jewellery boxes.

“These are the only other ruby rings we have.” She opened the boxes up on the counter. Mary discounted two of them but recognised the third. It was the ring Molly had spent the longest time looking at during their window shopping and had pointed it out as ‘pretty’.

It was a set of 5 graduated oval cut diamonds each with two tiny rose cut diamonds set between them and was very delicate despite this. It looked antique but was most likely a modern copy of the style. Mary knew it was absolutely the right ring for Molly, vibrant and eye catching without being too gaudy. She could definitely pull it off with aplomb. And picking it up to examine it Mary could see it was probably close enough to the right size and would be easy enough to make any adjustments to.

“That one, it’s perfect.” Mary pointed out her choice. She really needed wrap this up quickly and go home as Molly was expecting her back for dinner, and she’d promised she’d make it today. Plus she didn’t want to arouse too much suspicion about what she was planning.

“I’ll just get sort that out.”

“Brilliant.” Mary waited whilst her precious purchase was wrapped and run through the till for her to be charged.

“All done for you. Anything else I can help you with?” The saleswoman asked hopefully.

“Not today. Thanks for all your help though.” Mary turned and left waiting until she got outside to carefully place the bag into her messenger handbag. The last thing she wanted was for it to be nicked or for Molly to see it when she got back. Plus with her training Mary was liable to incapacitate any mugger quite effectively and that could get awkward.

She checked her messages once she got onto her bus and pinged one to Molly to assure her that she would be home soon, and a reply quickly followed:

**Super! The potatoes are nearly done and the sausages have just gone in. Love you. XXX**

The little sweetheart didn’t suspect a thing, thought Mary to herself. Mission Accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part to this is coming soon!


End file.
